The ball selected by a golfer has a great effect on the golfer's score in a round of golf. Golf balls are designed that have varying types of properties, such as a particular size, weight, and density, all of which affect the flight path of the ball.
In addition to these properties, the outer surface of the ball also affects the flight path of the ball. Balls are designed with a variety of dimple sizes and shapes, in addition to being made with various materials that also affect the flight of a ball.
Golf balls may be designed with a particular flight path in mind. If a ball becomes scuffed or otherwise damaged, the flight path of the ball may change. While golfers may be aware that such a change occurs, they may be unaware of what level of scuffing or damage causes a change in the flight path.
Therefore, it may be useful to a golfer to have a ball that includes an indicator that alerts a golfer that a ball surface has deteriorated and that the flight path of the ball may be different from that which was originally intended.